Alone
by Golaitz
Summary: A cryonic accident occurs, and Kira wakes up in the future... full of women. Don't read if you don't like. No flames please. Prologue edited and Chapter 3 up! Cagalli x Kira x Lacus R
1. Prologue

**Title:** Alone

**Author:** Golaitz

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam SEED

**Distribution: **Anywhere with my consent

**Summary:** A cryonic accident occurs, and Kira wakes up in the future... full of women.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

It was a quiet night in the Onogoro research facility. Three shadows were climbing over a fence leading to it.

"Hurry up, Kira!", a feminine voice said.

"Don't tell me to hurry up! I'm the one who boosted you up there.", the boy named Kira said.

"I know that! But if you don't quicken your pace, the guards will catch us!", the girl retorted.

"Hush now, the both of you. Especially you Cagalli.", another voice, a man, said.

"Hey! Why me, Athrun?", Cagalli said.

"I said hush! Some guards are coming Quick!", Athrun said.

The three quickened their pace and hid in some bushes.

"Can one of you remind me why we're here again?", Kira asked.

"It's for our essay in cryonics. I've heard that there's a cryonics lab here in the research facility. What better than to learn from it first-hand?", Cagalli answered.

"You mean, we're gonna freeze ourselves!?", Kira said.

"Only one of us, bro. There's a recovery system there that'll halt the process. We just want to know how it feels.", Cagalli answered.

"Don't you think this is too extreme? I mean, literally freezing one of us??", Kira aked.

"Yes, I know. But it's our final chance to even pass college. Professor Badgiruel gave us only a week to finish this and you know we can't copy paste this one from the internet. Look at what happened to Kuzzey, Tolle, and Mirialla. Plus the fact that the only way she's gona pass us is if we get an A+.", Athrun answered.

"I pity them for that one. They didn't know that Ms. Natarle checks every word of essays handed out to her. By the way Athrun, how are we gonna enter the facility?", Cagalli said.

"There's one window that's always open in the back part of the building. From here, we go to there, then we enter the facility, look for the room with the "Cryonics" label on the door.", Athrun said.

"How do you know all these stuff", Cagalli asked.

"I have my sources.", Athrun answered with a wink.

"Sources my ass. You mean your one of your fangirls, Mia Campbell.", Kira said.

"Mia Campbell?", Cagalli answered.

"She's the daughter of an executive here in this facility.", Kira said.

"Hehehe. Well, let's not waste time. Let's go!", Athrun said.

The trio went their way quietly to the back of the bulding.

"Hey, I can see the window. It's open alright.", Kira said.

"Great, but it's a bit out of reach. Come on Kira, boost me up.", Cagalli said.

"Again!?" Why won't you let Athrun boost you up for once.", Kira said.

"Oh come on Kira. Please? Pweety pwease?", Cagalli said with puppy eyes.

"Ugh. alright, alright. Enough with the puppy eyes already.", Kira said as he boosted Cagalli up. Athrun followed suit and pulled Kira up.

Atrhun spoke up, "Okay, we made it in. Let's go find the Cryonics lab. Remember to be quiet, you two. Especially yo-"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go.", Cagalli irritatingly said as she cut off Athrun.

The trio made their way to what it seemed like a maze until they found a blue steel door. They entered. They could only just gaze at the countless tubes that ran through the floor, the ceiling, and the walls. At the far end of the room, there was a chamber that an average man could comfortably fit in.

"Wow.", Kira said.

"Okay, let's not waste any time here. Here are the sticks.", Athrun sai as he presented three sticks of different sizrd. He then took the sticks behind his back and clutched them in his hand, with only the top of the sticks showing, levelled.

The three of them pulled at the sticks.

"I... I think I got the shortest.", Kira said.

"Oh... well, let's go then.", Cagalli said. Cagalli took Kira's hand as she lead him to the chamber.

"You do know how to operate this, don't you Athrun?", Cagalli asked. Kira noticed that her grip on his hand went tighter.

"Yes, of course. Piece of cake.", Ahrun replied with a wink.

"How long will I be in there again?", Kira asked.

"Just around 5-10 seconds.", Ahtrun answered as he typed in some keys on the keyboard of the control panel. The chamber suddenly opened.

"There, it's open. You can step in now.",, Athrun said.

"Wait, is he gonna freeze immediately?", Cagalli asked.

"No, I turned off the cooling system. I'll start it once he's inside and the chamber's door's closed. I'll have it freeze him for 5-10 seconds.", Athrun answered.

"5 seconds.", Cagalli said with a stern tone.

"Pardon?", Athrun asked.

"Just 5 seconds, Athrun. No more, better less.", Cagalli said.

"Okay.", Athrun said.

Kira started to go in the chamber. He felt Cagalli pull him towards her.

"Cagalli... I'll be fine. It's just 5 seconds.", Kira whispered as he returned his twin's embrace.

"I know. But still, I worry. I have a really, really bad feeling about this. It's been bothering me since you picked that straw." Cagalli whispered back.

"Athrun, can you... go outside of the room for a sec? I just need a moment.", Cagalli said.

Athrun stared at her for a while and then walked out.

When the door closed behind him, Cagalli immediately pulled Kira's head towards her. She then kissed him.

"Cagalli!?", was all that Kira could say after they broke the kiss.

"Not now, Kira. I'll explain everything about that later. Take it as a good luck as of now.", Cagalli said with a smile.

"You guys done?", Athrun said as he peered inside,

"Yep! Let's start.", Cagalli said.

Kira stepped in with a confused look. Athrun typed in some keys and te door shut.

"Okay, in 3... 2... 1...", Athrun said as he punched one last key that set off some vapors in the chamber.

Kira felt a sting of cold chill and then he blacked out.

* * *

**Somewhere in the facility**

"Sir, the system's detected some intruders in the facility.", a worker in some part of the hospital said.

"Hn? Where?", a figure said.

"In the Cryonics lab, sir.", the worker said.

"Hn... Shut down the system in there and alert some guards to go there and capture the intruders.", the figure commanded.

"Yes sir!", the worker said as he typed furiously at some keys.

* * *

**Cryonics lab**

"Okay... that's 1... 2... 3... 4... what!? What's happening!?", Athrun said.

"What!? Is there something wrong?", Cagalli asked as she immediately rushed towards Athrun.

"Th-the system! It's been shut down!", Athrun said.

"Shut down!? How!?", Cagalli asked loudly.

"I-I don't know! Somebody must've detected us and shut it off!", Athrun said.

"Then what about Kira!? What about my brother!? How are we going to get him out of there!?", Cagalli cried out while she shakily grabbed hold of Athrun's shirt.

"I don't know, Cagalli! I don't know! But we have to get out of here now! They must've sent out some guards.", Athrun said while calming down Cagalli.

"I'm not gonna leave him!", Cagalli cried out.

"Cagalli! Don't be stubborn! Trust me, you do NOT want to go in jail.", Athrun said.

"But Kira-"

"Kira's going to be fine. The chamber looks like what it looked like when we first got here. The guards won't even take a look at it.", Athrun said.

"But... How are we gonna get him out?", Cagalli said as she calmed down but still shaking.

"We're gonna get back here as soon as we can. But we have to go as of now. We're gonna get him back. I promise.", Athrun said as he grabbed Cagalli's hand and started to run outside.

"W-wait! No! Kira! I'll be back for you!", were heard across the hallway.

* * *

**1000 YEARS LATER**

Two figures are examining the lab.

"There's a chamber here.", a female voice said.

"A chamber?", replied another female voice.

A figure pulled out some radar machine and began to scan the chamber.

"It dates back... to a thousand years ago."

"Can we open it?"

The figure used some machine to forcibly open the chamber's door.

"Is there something in it?", one of them asked.

"Wait... there's a... oh my God...", the other said.

"What's the matter? What is it?", she asked.

"It's a person!", the other replied.

"A person!?", the first figure exclaimed.

"And... it's a... man...", the other said.

"A man!?", the first figure said. "Quick! Call the others!"

"Roger."

* * *

**Okay, this prologue is screwed since I'm writing so early in the morning (try 4:00 am). But I promise you, a better future! For those who are reading my other fic "Negi and Nekane", don't worry, I'll update it as soon as I can! Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** Alone

**Author:** Golaitz

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam SEED

**Distribution:** Anywhere with my consent

**Summary:** What if Kira's the only man left in the future full of women? Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC

* * *

**Guardian Angel Nemo:** No! Don't go emo! XD

**Inulover4eva: **Thanks for calling me a cool cat... Shit, it's getting to my head... Nuuu!!... meow...

**Alex Ikari: **Dude... What's Futurama? XD Seriously

**lilplayer: **Don't worry, I will "run" with this one. Just a hell lot of things came up preventing me to update in a long time.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_"What's the matter? What is it?", she asked._

_"It's a person!", the other replied._

_"A person!?", the first figure exclaimed._

_"And... it's a... man...", the other said._

_"A man!?", the first figure said. "Quick! Call the others!"_

_"Roger."  
_

"I still can't believe it.. A man... in our time. Lacus, how did you find him?", a girl with red hair in ponytails asked.

One of them took off her mask which revealed long, silky pink hair.

"Well Meyrin, when we went to excavate those ruins, there was a cryonic chamber that was still unbelievably running. Lunamaria opened it up and there he was, frozen inside.", the pink-haired woman named Lacus answered.

"So we better take really good care of his body for now. We'll have him restored at HQ. That means you better not get close to his body, Meyrin or else your clumsiness will doom us all.", another red-haired woman answered.

"Hey! I'm not clumsy!", Meyrin retorted.

"Yeah,right. Tell it to the 8 plates you broke at home.", Lunamaria said.

"Okay guys, let's stop bickering now. We're here.", Lacus said.

The shuttle started to land on a building. There was a woman waiting for them as they made their way out the shuttle.

"I hope your discovery would impress the captain, Lacus. She certainly doesn't like being forced to wake up 3 in the morning. You know her temper.", the woman said.

"Trust me, Murrue. She won't be disappointed.", Lacus said as she motioned an incoming crew to assist in carrying Kira's body out.

"What exactly did you find?", the woman asked.

"You'll see.", Lacus said.

_Kira... Kira..._

_"What? Who's there? Why is it so dark?"_

_"Hey! Who's there!?"_

_Time to wake up..._

"Lacus! He's waking up!"

"What!? I'll call the captain!'

_"Lacus? Who are these people talking?"_

Kira slowly opened his eyes...

"Argh! The lights! Can somebody turn it off?", he said.

"L-lights! The lights! Dammit Meyrin turn them down a bit!... There, all better?"

"Um... yeah, a little.", Kira replied.

From all the blur that he could see, he could make out two peope with violet hair.

"Can you see us clearly?", the voice, which he recognized was a girl's, asked.

"Not really, everything's a blur.", he said.

"Ah... Meyrin, hand me some EOS.", the girl said to the other violet-head.

"Just a sec... here.", the other girl Meyrin replied.

"Okay now, just keep your eyes open so I can spray them.", the girl said.

Spray sound effect

"Argh!"

"Oh yeah, it's gonna sting a bit.", the girl said with a chuckle.

Kira opened his eyes again.

"Okay, can you see us clearly now?", the girl asked.

Purple hair, blue eyes, smiling face...

"Pretty..."

"What?"

"Uh... nothing!", Kira said with his hands waving in front of his face.

"Oh come on! I know you said something. Tell me!", the girl said while moving her face close to Kira's.

"I-it was nothing!", Kira stuttered.

"Please? Pweety pwease?, the girl said with puppy eyes.

'_Cagalli...'_

"U-uh... I said you were.. uhm... pretty...", Kira said quietly.

"..."

"Uhm.. miss? I'm sorr-"

"Aiiieeeeaaaaa!!!!", the girl screamed as she shaked Kira back and forth like a doll.

"W-w-whah!"

"Luna! Stop that! He's supposed to be resting!", the other girl said while restraining the overly-excited girl who was shaking Kira.

"D-did you hear what he just said! He said I'm pretty! A guy told me I'm pretty! Oh I love this man! You hear that! I love you, uh... wait, what **is** your name?", the girl named Luna told the other.

"It's.. Kira. Kira Yamato."

"Well then Kira, I'm Lunamaria. Lunamaria Hawke. Just call me Luna okay? I just wanna know so much about you men!"

"Ahem!", the other girl coughed out.

"Oh yeah, that's my sister Meyrin.", Luna said.

"Nice to meet you Kira. By the way, don't mind her hyperactivity, she's usually like this.", Meyrin said.

"Hey, I heard that!"

"Um, where am I?", Kira asked.

"You're in our most advanced scientific research facility. This room's a recovery room.", Meyrin answered.

"Scientific research facility? What do you mean? What happened to me?", Kira asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Well you see-"

"Ah, I see the two of you have gotten acquainted with our... uh... guest.", a woman's voice said as she walked in the room.

'_Wow... is she a vision? Long pink hair, blue eyes, creamy skin... Crap! I'm thinking nasty thoughts!', Kira thought._

"Hey you! Good timing! We found out his name. It's Kira Yamato.", Luna said.

"Is that so? Well mister... that's how they called men formally before, right? Yeah. Well Mr. Yamato, it's an honor to meet you. I'm Lacus Clyne.", the pink-haired girl said.

"I-uh.. well uh... hi?", Kira said.

"Aiee!! He's so cute! Hey Lacus, he told me I was pretty a while ago!", Luna said.

"Really? You told her that?", Lacus asked.

"Well-um... yeah... um, she **is** pretty.", Kira said.

"Well, what can you say about me?", Lacus said with a curious look.

"A vision."

"Pardon?", Lacus asked.

"Ah! My-uh... my vision... is uh... getting... clearer?", Kira sputtered out.

"Well, I told you they'd be, right? Those EOSs work wonders.", Luna said.

_'He thinks I'm a vision!? I don't know why, but my heart's beating so fast I feel like it's gonna explode! What is with this person? Is it because he's a man? Is this what men can do to women? Scary... But still, I just met him! Scarier!', Lacus thought._

"Lacus... Hey Lacus... Lacus!... LACUS!", Luna shouted out to her ear.

"Huh-what? I'm sorry, I guess I spaced out."

"Uh, yeah. Well anyway Lacus, can you... ask him to show his... you know..."

"His what?", Lacus asked.

Luna whispered something to her.

"HIS WHAT!?", Lacus exclaimed.

"Please? We've only seen it in pictures at school and from our... movies.", Luna said.

"No! Look, Kira needs his rest. He just woke up after sleeping for a thousand years so we have to-

"WHAT!? A thousand years!? I've been asleep for a thousand years!? How!?", Kira said as he suddenly bolted up, only to have his legs fail him.

"Relax Kira! You're body hasn't perfectly recovered yet. Just rest for now, okay? I'll explain everything later", Lacus said.

"B-but-"

The door suddenly slided open.

"Lacus! I rushed here as soon as I received your message. Where's the man!? You said he woke up! Where is he!?", the person shouted out.

_'That's a woman's voice... Wait, I think I know that voice... but who?"_, Kira thought.

"He's here, captain. He's awake, yes so there's no need to raise your voice.", Lacus said to the new woman.

"Sorry.", the person said as she rushed towards where Kira is letting him have a clearer view of her. And what he saw was...

_'Blond hair... amber eyes... it... it's...'_

"CAGALLI!", Kira cried out.

"What? Uhm... how do you know my name?", the girl, Cagalli, said.

"W-what?"

* * *

**Okay, I'm a bastard. I'm really, really, sorry for the long, long, time it took for me to update. Too many projects, homeworks, problems in life, etc. ToT. I'm really sorry guys! Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC, but that's just how I want them to be XD Well that's chapter two! I'll really try to update again soon! Sorry if it's kinda short. Haha! Eat my dialogues XD Just kidding. R&R guys. Time to sleep (it's 3:48 AM here right now). Sorry again if there are some typos.  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** Alone

**Author: **Golaitz

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam SEED

**Distribution:** Anywhere with my consent

**Summary: **What if Kira's the only man left in the future full of women?

* * *

**Alex Ikari:** I looked up Futurama and I was shocked as hell of it's plot! Sorry if I have a lot of dialogues! There's not much action in the scenes yet, but don't worry there'll be more in the next chapters... I hope. Have faith, dude! (o)/ Thanks for reading the fic even though it suffers from issues. 

**Inulover4eva: **Aw, thanks for the consistent reviews. Love ya!

**GAT-X123 Reviewer: **Haha so you're jealous of him! I would be too, I guess.

**Kkornelia: **Wow thanks! In the summary shown below the title I said it'd be a LacusxKiraxCagalli but who knows what'll happen! Even I don't! XD

**Laura28182**: I told you, there's gonna be some slight OOCness in this fic... XD Thanks for enjoying the fic.

**Zero'N'Over:** I don't know how this'll end I'm so sorry!! I wish I knew though, that way I'd update much much faster! XD

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_'Blonde hair... amber eyes... it... it's...'_

_"CAGALLI!", Kira cried out._

_"What? Uhm... how do you know my name?", the girl, Cagalli, said._

_"W-what?"_

"What do you mean, 'How do you know my name?'. Of course I know you, Cagalli.", Kira said.

The blond-haired woman just stared at him with an extremely confused look that seemed to say, 'What the fuck are you talking about!?".

"Okay Cagalli, quit it. So, what happened to me? How did I end up here? Was I hurt? By the way the 'thousand years sleep' joke really got me back there, Miss Lacus.", Kira said with a chuckle.

All he had for an answer was complete, utter silence.

"Okay, you're starting to creeping me out.", Kira said.

The blond-haired woman approached him closer now that their faces were a foot away from each other.

"I'll ask you again, male. How is it that you know my name?", she said.

"C-come on, Cagalli. You're my sister, Cagalli Yamato.", Kira said.

Then there was silence again. This time, the blond broke it.

"I have no siblings, male. True, my name is Cagalli, but I'm not a Yamato, or whatever you call it.", 'Cagalli' said.

Kira could only stare in shock at the deadly serious look the woman was giving him.

"W-what are you talking about? Cagalli, stop it. It's not funny anymore.", Kira said.

"I told you, male. I am not the person you call, 'Cagalli Yamato'.", Cagalli said.

"Then who are you!?"

"My name is Cagalli Yula Athha.", she said with a deadpan expression on her face.

"What the hell!? Look Cagalli, enough with the mind games already. I mean, you even thought up a new name!? Haha. I gotta admit, that's prime. I mean, before you could just think up-"

"Lacus, could you get the subject to rest? He seems quite delusional right now, and it's creeping me out. I'll talk to him when he gets his rest. Much. Needed. Rest.", Cagalli told Lacus. She then started to walk away.

"Delusional!? Me!? You're my sister Cagalli and I have proof of it! You have that scar on your right forearm where a fox bit you when we were kids!", Kira cried out.

The woman stopped in her tracks, then looked at Kira. She then rolled up the right sleeve of her white somewhat military-like uniform. And Kira saw flesh. Clean flesh.

"Have any more proofs?"

Kira couldn't say anything after. Cagalli then resumed her exit.

"Come on, Mr. Yamato. Let's get you to rest.", Lacus said.

Kira looked at her, then...

"Ugh..."

"Oh!", Lacus exclaimed.

"What the-! He's lost consciousness! Lacus, what happened!?", Luna cried out.

"I d-didn't do anything, I swear! He must've still lacked energy to stay up so he fainted..", Lacus said with a frantic tone.

"He fainted!? Wait, did you poison him!?", Luna cried out once more.

"Oh get real Lunamaria! He's just very tired.", Lacus said.

-Silence-

"Lacus, I think we should... leave him alone for a while.", Meyrin said.

"Yeah, he scared me back there. I guess he really... needs his... rest?", Luna said as she started to notice something.

The Hawkes just looked as their pink-haired friend just seemed to magically appear at the bed-side of their patient, stroking his hair.

"Lacus!", they called out in unison.

"O-oh! Y-yes, his rest! I mean, uh, what am I doing here? I was standing over there a while a- eek! My hand! Why is it- oh dear..."

Lacus then looked from her hand to her two companions, to her hand, then to the two again.

"Creep. Freak. Maniac.", they said in perfect unison once more.

"H-hey! I didn't mean it! I don't know what happened! I mean, you see-

"Yeah, yeah, we all believe you. Now come on!", Luna said as she and Meyrin started to walk towards the exit.

"Uh... Are you sure he's gonna be okay alone in here?", Lacus said in a worried tone.

"Stop being paranoid, Lacus! Only you, Meyrin, and Cagalli know that we have just found a real, live, male and that he's right here, sleeping like a baby! A real, damn, cute baby.", Luna said.

"Oh.. I don't know...", Lacus said while twiddling her fingers.

"Lacus!"

"Okay, okay... Just worried...", Lacus said as she started to walk out too.

_'When he looked at me... his eyes... were so sad...'_

* * *

Down a hallway, a blond woman was walking at a fast rate. 

_'Yamato, Yamato, what is it with that name!? It keeps on ringing in my head like a damn catchphrase!'_

"Ugh, this is so frustrating!", Cagalli cried out.

"What is?", said a voice.

"Huh? Oh, it's you.", Cagalli said. A brunette was walking down the hallway towards Cagalli donning reddish brown jacket.

"Aw, come on. Thta's all you can say to a friend?", the woman said. Slight irritation was evident in the eyes of Cagalli.

"Erica, I see you everyday, how do you want me to greet you?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe a simple, 'Hey there Erica!' with a cheerful tone, hm?", Erica said.

"You know I don't say those kinds of stuff.", Cagalli said. A sigh came from Erica.

"You know, you need to stop being so serious in a while. Take a look at your friend Lacus-"

"Lacus and I, though we are best friends, are two very different people. Please don't compare me to her. By the way Erica, do you know anything about a Yamato family?", Cagalli said.

"Yamato? Sorry, it doesn't seem to ring a bell."

"It's okay. By the way, what are you doing here?", Cagalli asked.

"Ah, I was just getting something for my new project. How about you? What are you doing here so early?", Erica asked. Cagalli seemed to jolt at the question.

"Nothing. Uh..-" _'Crap, she must not know about the man!'_ "-Lacus called me to come over here!"

"For what reason?", Erica said as she crossed her arms

"F-for what reason? Uh, you see... She prank-called me into coming here!", Cagalli said.

"Let me get this straight. Lacus Clyne, who people call 'The Angel of Orb', prank-called you to coming here so early in the morning?", Erica said. It was clear that she was suspicious of something.

"Y-yes. Well, we have our moments sometimes. After all, this is what best friends do to each other. Oh yeah, I was just heading out when I bumped into you so I gotta go. Bye!", Cagalli said. Erica just looked straight at her.

"What?"

"Cagalli, the exit's over there.", she pointed to the direction opposite of the direction Cagalli was walking towards to.

"What? Then where was I heading before I bumped into you?", Cagalli asked.

"The recovery room.", Erica answered.

"Oh, the recovery room... Wait, the recovery room!?" _'Crap! I was the one who suggested to let him rest and now I'm subconsciously going to... wait, what is his name? I forgot to ask for his name. I'll just ask him when he wakes up again.'_

"What's the matter?", Erica asked.

"It's nothing! Thanks for showing the way out.", Cagalli said as she left.

"Wha-wait! Tsk, she can be pretty weird sometimes.", Erica said as she watched Cagalli speed off towards the exit.

_'That was a close one. I need to practice not panicking. __**-Yamato...- **__Argh! There it is again! What is with that name Yamato!?'_

"Kira...", Cagalli said and this made her stop in her tracks.

"What did I just say!?"

* * *

_**Recovery Room**_

"Cagalli..."

* * *

**Yeah, I rushed this a bit cause my older sis has been riding up my ass because I don't do some... wait, most of my homeworks. Maya-neechan if you're reading this, I'm sorry! So, here's the update! R&R guys. Please R&R!!! I live off your reviews! XD**


	4. Update!

**Title:** Alone

**Author:** Golaitz

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam SEED

**Distribution:**Anywhere with my consent

**Summary:** A cryonic accident occurs, and Kira wakes up in the future... full of women.

* * *

Um, I guess introductions are kind of useless right now so I'll just say hi.

Hi there! Well, this is me after what I think is around 2 to 3 years of not updating this story. Man, I don't even know where or how to start explaining my extremely long absence. From what I can still remember, I had a case of major writer's block after I finished the latest chapter of "Alone". I did try to write a follow-up many times only to find out that either my computer has a serious virus and thus needs to be reformatted or I felt that I've outgrown and already got bored of writing.

Though I believe that most, if not none, of you guys wouldn't even bother to read this part, I'd like to briefly (and I mean briefly) say what I've been up to in the past few years. I started becoming much more active in sports after spending most of my life living as a semi-hikikomori. Then I received a guitar as a gift sometime after I posted the previous chapter and I got extremely hooked on it and I still am. I don't know, I guess there's just something about music. Haha. More recently, I've been hooked on arts. I've been feverishly studying about how to draw and practicing sketches here and there. So there, 2 years of my life just passing time… and attending classes. Ugh, I'm taking up Political Science right now and the unbelievable amount of articles I'm required to read are just stressing me out to an astronomical level… which then lead me to take up smoking. Gah…

Well, I do believe that apologies are in order. I'm sorry I haven't made any updates. Well, I'm back and I'll start working on updating my stories. Hopefully, my writing has improved since I did notice (after a review pointed it out) that I have a hellish amount of dialogues. See you guys!

3


	5. Chapter 3

**Title:** Alone

**Author:** Golaitz

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam SEED

**Distribution:**Anywhere with my consent

**Summary:** A cryonic accident occurs, and Kira wakes up in the future... full of women.

* * *

**aunandaun** – Thank you for waiting! ^o^

**InTheYearOfTheCat** – Hahaha. Thank you for not losing faith in me! (^o^)/

**inuyasha112** – Thank you for waiting as well. Well, here's the chapter! ^^

**Archerygurl** – Will an Athrun-like character appear? Maybe, maybe not! Hahaha. ^^

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

"Ugh...", moaned a boy waking up. After opening his eyes, he started surveying his surroundings. White ceiling, white walls, a typical room in a hospital.

_'My head... Damn, it hurts. It seems a little dark in here. Where the heck am... Oh, right. I'm in the future. W-wait, is this even real? A dream maybe? Haha. Yeah, maybe it was all just a dream. Maybe Cag-'_ He pauses for a while and starts thinking deep again. _'No. What happened last night couldn't be a dream. 'Cause what she said...'_

"It hurt.", he said.

"What hurt?", a feminine voice said. Kira looked at the direction the voice came from, the door. There was a red-haired girl standing holding a tray. She had a curious look which later then turned into a big smile.

"Miss Luna! I didn't notice you there. Uh... What's that you're carrying there?", Kira said.

"Hey! Don't try to change the subject.", she said while walking towards Kira. She laid down the tray on the bedside table and sat on the bed. "Okay, what hurt? Tell me!"

Kira took a big gulp of saliva. "N-nothing! I mean, did I say that out loud? Nothing hurt. I-I was just talking some random stuff to myself. So there's no need to worry Miss Luna.", he said with some sweat dripping on the side of his face.

Luna, however, didn't look convinced. "Okay, so... nothing hurts, huh?", she said. She then poked Kira's chest with a fork. Then his legs and his hips.

"H-hey! What're you doing?"

"I'm trying to find out what's wrong with you! Now would you please stop moving around so much!", Luna said while trying to find an opening for which she could stick her makeshift medical tool into. Seeing that the brunette was actually pretty good at self-defence, Luna decided to take things up a notch.

"Tough guy, eh? Let's see you defend against this!", the red-haired girl put her foot on the bed. She was now standing over the brunette while giving the impression that she was intending to do something reckless and, not to mention, unnecessary.

_"Oh my God! Now what is she planning to do? Plunge the fork into my head with a Swanton bomb?"_, Kira thought. His thoughts kept rambling on inside his head until he noticed something… white.

_"Her panties are showing!"_, cried out the thoughts of the brunette. He had learned from the various experiences of his friend Dearka that seeing a girl's panties, or in Dearka's case peeping on a girl's panties, can cause serious injury. Or maybe it was just Miriallia that was causing the "serious injury" part of his tales.

"Uh, Miss Luna, there's something I-"

"Silence, male! You are about to meet your demise so I suggest that you prepare yourself. Or maybe not so this could end quicker.", Luna said with some sort of a sadistic grin.

Kira sensed that the girl was about to make a hell dive upon him. Various sentences rambled inside his head as he tried to compose a sentence that could enable him to say that he's seeing Luna's underwear without receiving an injury in return.

In the end, well, after 4 seconds of watching the redhead prepare for a dive that would most probably hurt the both of them, Kira could only come up with.. _"Well, screw it all!_"

"I CAN SEE YOUR PANTIES!", Kira shouted. Expecting a blow in return, the brunette braced himself only to find nothing coming in his way. What he saw was Luna in a squatting position, obviously ready to jump, with a confused look on her face. There was a moment of silence between the two teens until Luna broke it with…

"So what?", Luna asked.

_"Err… What's happening?"_, Kira thought. "Miss Luna, aren't you angry? I just saw your pan-uh, undergarments."

After some seconds of silence, Luna broke it once again. "Oh! Now I understand!"

"R-really? You do!?", Kira said. _"Oh shit! Why did I have to remind her when she already forgot!? W-where is she gonna aim? My solar plexus? My head? Oh no, n-not my-"_

After a few moments of thinking about where Luna's fist is going to land, Kira noticed that there was something wrong with the red-haired girl. She had the look the one would find in several anime and manga series where one couldn't see her eyes. To make things worse for the brunette, Luna started giggling, and then cackling.

"You thought you could trick me, huh? Well let me tell you, mister, that I, Lunamaria Hawke, have seen through your wicked plan!-"

"Wait, Miss Luna! It's not what you think-"

"I am tired of this useless exchange of words! Fuhahaha! Prepare yourself, male, for you shall now… SUFFER!", Luna exclaimed while she resumed her crouching position.

"Miss Luna, stop! You misunderstood! I-I-I-… Just punch me wherever you want! No! Don't!", Kira said. He tried to stand up but his body was still too weak. It was already too late. Kira watched in horror as the redhead flew above him.

"Is… Is that a flying version of the People's Elbow?... GAH!", was all that Kira could say after Luna's elbow found its mark on his stomach. Feeling triumphant, the redhead started to get up while stretching her arms.

"And that's what you get when you mess with me, Kira. Uh, Kira? Oh my God, Kira!", Lunamaria exclaimed after finding out that the supposed respondent had been knocked out. She rushed on top of him, straddling him, trying to recall whatever kind of revival techniques that Lacus had taught her.

"What should I do? What should I do!? Damn it! If Lacus ever finds out what happened here she will-"

"Will what, Lunamaria?", a voice said. Knowing that angry tone which she feared more than anything and where it came from, Luna was dumbstruck to find out that she did not notice the door open in all her madness.

"H-hey there, Lacus… Ehe... Ehehe… I can explain!", Luna said.

"You better.", Lacus said while still retaining that angelic smile which was obviously concealing her extreme killing intent as of the moment. During much of the silence between the two that followed, none of them noticed the brunette stirring awake once again.

"M-miss… Lacus?", Kira groggily said. He noticed a certain pain in his abdomen. "_Wha-what happened? Oh yeah, Luna drove her elbow intro me. Man, it hurts like hell. Wait, Luna? Luna's on top of me now. And… Miss Lacus is right over there… Oh… NO!"_

* * *

**Ah. At last, another chapter after 3 years. Hahaha. I'm really sorry for not making making progress with the plot as of the moment. I did make this all in a rush. Well, see you all in the next chapter! R&R**


End file.
